yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14: The Go-Ryu March
Chapter 14: The Go-Ryu March is the fourteenth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot This chapter begins with Kazuma Kiryu, The Florist of Sai, and Makoto Date all realizing that there are still some ties to the Jingweon Mafia that they need to clean up. Date has managed to grab a compact disc from Kurashi that needs to be searched for information. Elsewhere, Ryuji Goda is seen making his way to Kamurocho. It is expected that they will arrive there in the evening. Meanwhile, Ryo Takashima is informed that everything is going to plan and that the Go-Ryu Clan is beginning to mobilize their efforts. Takashima seems calm because apparently, he has a secret ace in the hole. Back at the Kamurocho Hills Construction Site, Kaoru Sayama is trying to hack into the disc and find out what information Kurashi had. Sayama is entrusted to take the information to the Osaka PD offices and work at getting the information that they need. Kiryu gets the sense that something is wrong with Sayama and he decides to find her and speak to her privately. Sayama is located at Serena enjoying a beverage. Kaoru reveals that she is worried that she is running away at the climax of everything and she is terrified to find out anything else throughout the rest of this process. Kiryu consoles her and lets her know that no matter what she finds out, he won't think less of her and he makes her promise to come back to Kamurocho. After the two depart, Kiryu gets a call on his phone from Date who lets him know that Kazuki is awake at the Emoto Clinic. Kiryu agrees to meet up with him. At the clinic, Kazuki reveals that he had been locked up for six months by the mafia. He reveals that he overheard conversations where the Jingweon Mafia wants to destroy the entire city and have planted many bombs throughout the entire town. Through a quick deduction, Kiryu and Date believe that there could be another 31 bombs throughout the city. Kiryu lets Date know that he needs to go to the Tojo Clan HQ to prepare them for the Go-Ryu Clan's invasion. At Tojo Clan HQ, Kiryu lets them know that they need their men to stop Go-Ryu Clan. Yayoi Dojima reveals that most of her men and officers are out and that they would need somebody to volunteer to do this. Daigo Dojima jumps in and asks Osamu Kashiwagi if he could do this and Kashiwagi agrees. Daigo Dojima is then seen rallying the troops with a riveting speech. Date calls Kiryu again to let him know that there is trouble and that he should head to Purgatory as soon as possible. Date reveals that the police aren't willing to assist in this situation. Kiryu doesn't hesitate and says that they then will have to do it all on their own. Kiryu tells Daigo to put all his men on finding the bombs and that he will take care of Go-Ryu Clan himself. Goro Majima shows up and shows The Florist of Sai about the secret location under the mansion that he kept up to date with all of the cameras. As Kiryu leaves, he receives another telephone call. The barkeep from Bantam says that there are men from the Omi Alliance who just showed up and are looking for Kiryu. Kiryu must quickly head over there and see what is going on. Dr. Emoto also gives him a call saying that Omi men are storming his place as well. Yuya also seems to be having problems with the Omi over at Stardust. At Stardust, Kiryu finds Ryuji and other members of the Go-Ryu waiting on him. Goda tells Kiryu to deal with the business of the bombs first and when that is done to come to the highest point in the city and they can finish what they have started. Objectives *Find Sayama *Go to Emoto Medical Clinic. *Take a Cab to Tojo Clan HQ *Go to Purgatory *Assist the Residents of the City Related trophies/achievements Gallery The Go-Ryu March 1.jpg The Go-Ryu March 2.jpg The Go-Ryu March 3.jpg The Go-Ryu March 4.jpg The Go-Ryu March 5.jpg The Go-Ryu March 6.jpg The Go-Ryu March 7.jpg The Go-Ryu March 8.jpg The Go-Ryu March 9.jpg The Go-Ryu March 10.jpg The Go-Ryu March 11.jpg The Go-Ryu March 12.jpg The Go-Ryu March 13.jpg The Go-Ryu March 14.jpg The Go-Ryu March 15.jpg The Go-Ryu March 16.jpg The Go-Ryu March 17.jpg The Go-Ryu March 18.jpg The Go-Ryu March 19.jpg The Go-Ryu March 20.jpg The Go-Ryu March 21.jpg The Go-Ryu March 22.jpg The Go-Ryu March 23.jpg The Go-Ryu March 24.jpg The Go-Ryu March 25.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters